RIP to
by Christinahhh51195
Summary: This story is about 6 teens with 6 very different but very similar problems. They learn about each other in a peer group session picked for them by their guidance counselor. No one wants to talk about why they think they're there, but once one person starts to talk the rest of the dominos fall. AH/CC/OCC/Rated M This story is not just about Bella and Edward but also J/A and E/R.


**Hey, this isn't new to me at all. Well it kind of new but not really if you understand what I'm saying. I've done a story before, but it never really made it all the way through. I grew up and the story to me just wasn't what I wanted to write about anymore. Fairytales and princesses; although I still love them I just couldn't write about it anymore. I thought I would never write again , well not post anything again but I have so many story saved on my computer and I think I've read half of the stories on FanFiction. (IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING GOOD PLEASE SEND IT MY WAY! )**

**So this is my Disclaimer: I own nada. Stephenie Meyer**__**is an amazing women who had an amazing dream about an amazing boy and girl, if only my dreams were as interesting as hers. But I don't own twilight, I just play around with the charters a little bit. **

**This story is kind of OCC. And it has really strong topics in it that may offend and or make people upset at me. First a formorse I'm sorry if anything I write in this story offends anyone. I don't want to ruin the story line so expect the worst thing that can happen to six teenagers in high school, to happen or not to happen. Also anything said in this story may or may not be my personal views, if you really feel the need to know : ASK! My DM is open and so are the reviews.**

**Thank for reading my rambles. I'm also sorry for any spelling and or grammar mistakes. **

**Review, tell me what you think.**

**I'm open to many ideas. I know where I want this story to go but nothing is set in stone until I write it and the public has read it.**

* * *

**1**

**Mr. Banner's POV**

As a guidance counselor you pray for one of two things; that you get a small school with problems or a big school with small problems. I lucked up and got a job at Forks High school a small school with a little bit of problems. There are roughly around 575 students attending Forks High. With this job comes the territory and the the territory comes teenagers and they all have some of the same problems.

_"She's talking about me because I slept with her boyfriend."_

_"My boys think l'm a gee cuz l spanked Cindy M. Shara C. Trisha D. Cathy H…."_

_"I just want to party, college is for fags."_

_"When I grow up I'm going to be a model/actress/singer I don't need to take the SATs."_

Last but not least, the most cliché and my personal favorite…

_"He said he loved me..."_

_"It doesn't matter my family is loaded and my inheritance is waiting for me."_

As a guidance counselor it's my job to guide students in the right direction. That would be: in studies to college; and in personal matters, a clinic or to the condom box outside my office, which i have to distribute by order of the health department and school board. But sometimes you don't get the "usual", sometime you get cases you don't know how to or can't deal with.

Sometimes a girl comes into your office and she wants to kill herself, but she's telling someone not for attention but because she's at the end of her rope. This conversation is usually goes like this, " A friend of mine thinks she wants to kill herself, I told her it was wrong and told her to go see someone , should I tell her to come see you?" Usually if the matter is serious they never come right out and say it. They want help, but they just don't know who to turn to anymore. So many people in their life have let them down and all they want is someone to care or act like they do. I've had one of these students this year and it's from someone "you would least expect". But who do we honestly expect to commit suicide. Goths, emos, girls who boyfriends left them, maybe because that's what society brainwashes us to think. But would you ever expect the "Prettiest Girl" in the school to be the one? Neither did I.

What do I say to the only pregnant girl in school when she comes in to talk about her college choices? It's my job to guide not judge. Do I ask her about her decisions to keep the baby? Do I tell her it's impossible to balance school and motherhood? Do I tell her instead of college she should look for a job because pampers cost a hell of a lot of money? No i can't, i talk to her about how FIT in NYC is the best choice for her and how she should contact them about visiting for the summer when junior year is over, and her 3rd trimester.

What do I say to a smart boy or girl who obviously gets picked on by their peers? Girls call her 'ugly' or 'fat' or a 'geek', guys call him a 'fag' a 'homo' a 'geek' anything degrading. What do I tell them when they come to me like everything is alright but you know it's not. I bring it up as discreet as possible.

_"How do you get along with other students?"_

"_Well it is high school right?"_

_"Is there anything else you want to talk about; your classes, friends, peers or anything?"_

"_No sir thank you."_

What do I say to the star wide receiver who gets kicked off the team for missing way too many practices? His grades are slipping without the push from the team but when I talk to him he's completely shut off. Everyday he comes to school with red eyes, he's been seen crying in his car before and after school, they call him a pussy and a punk for quitting on the team. But he won't talk to me, at all. What do I tell him about his grade; about his emotions, about his peers, about his obvious issues? How do I get him to open up?

What do I tell a kid who is dead set against not going to college. He takes the SAT gets a 1800 but won't sign up for college, not even community. He has so much potential but he just won't move forward. He won't tell me why, he just doesn't want to go to college.

_"What about your friends , won't you missed them?"_

" _I don't have any,"_

"_Really not one ?"_

"_Well I don't really call them friends, lunch company maybe,"_

"_What about holidays and weekends don't you got out?"_

"_No I work,"_

"_Every weekend?"_

"_Every weekend and after school,"_

What do I tell him, to make him change his mind? To even open up to me.

As a guidance counselor it is my job to guide. So I tell them this: During junior study period for 40 minutes a day I'm having a group session meet I want you to come?

_"Why?" they all ask._

_"I think you would really benefit from it,"_

As guidance counselor it is my job to guide not force not judge not threaten, but to guide and to wait for the right choices to be made.

_"Maybe i should tell my friend about this"_

_"Sure, if you think it's the best"_

_"I'm not good with big crowds"_

_"I'm not good with big crowds"_

_"…"_

_"Only because it's during school not after"_

Today is the first session let's see how it goes….


End file.
